


take my life and erase it

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Amnesia, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: There’s a name in their phone with three yellow hearts beside it.When they are alert enough to be given their phone back, there’s a few frantic texts from their boss, then text after text, call after call, from someone named Koutarou, the one with the hearts.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	take my life and erase it

There’s a name in their phone with three yellow hearts beside it. 

When they are alert enough to be given their phone back, there’s a few frantic texts from their boss, then text after text, call after call, from someone named Koutarou, the one with the hearts. 

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Love you! Can’t wait for date night!  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Asa?? You’re late?  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: You remember rihgt? Bbq at our place?  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Azumane Asahi where aree you?  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Damnit, Asahi, tell me!!!  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Asa I’m worried please pivk up your phone.  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: i went to your apartment and cheeto acted like he hadnl’t been fed in a year _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: I can’t sleep in your bed without you in it.  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Asahi! What the hell? I stayed here all night and you didn’t show up _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Abandoning me i can understand but why your cat?  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: Asa, why did you leave me?  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: please come home.  _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: I went to a shrine to pray for you today _

_ Koutarou💛💛💛: why am i not worth it?  _

Asahi doesn’t know who Koutarou is, can’t place the name, but their heart cracks anyway. They never meant to hurt anyone. 

The phone rings again. 

They pick it up. 

“Asahi?” comes the voice of who is supposedly Koutarou. “Oh thank god, Asa baby. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“That’s me,” Asahi says, “I’m in the hospital.” 

“Oh gods. Are you okay?. I’ve...I took care of Cheeto for you.” The other side of the line makes a rustling, like Koutarou is shifting nervously. “Where are you? I’ll be right there.” 

“No visitors,” Asahi says. “Did you know that we’re in a global crisis?” 

“This isn’t your voice,” Koutarou says. “Or, it’s your voice, but it isn’t how you speak. What’s going on?” There’s so much adoration in his voice that Asahi feels like they’re being ripped apart. 

“You really love me, don’t you?” Asahi asks. 

“Of course. You’re everything,” Koutarou says. It’s so open and honest, the way he says it. It causes a pain deep inside their chest distinct from the pain that suffuses every other aspect of their being. 

“I don’t remember you,” Asahi says. It comes out blunt and raw and aching. “How did--when did we start dating?” 

“Four years ago,” Bokuto says. “What do you mean you don’t remember? What happened?” 

Asahi cocks their head in a way that makes their head hurt. They groan “That...no? That can’t be true. Four years? That was junior high.” 

“Asa, sweetheart?” 

Asahi flinches. They want to say so many things. Please don’t call me that, please don’t love me, I don’t know how to love you, please don’t let me break your heart. 

“How old do you think you are?” Koutarou finishes. Asahi has a mental flash of thick fingers fidgeting, knuckles being cracked. They know the way this person moves, but they still can’t put a face on him, can’t put a memory to him. 

“I’m eighteen,” Asahi says, confused at why they’d have to say it. 

“You...you lost five years?” Koutarou asks. 

“What?” Asahi tries to sit up, but instantly regrets it. 

“You lost five years. You’re twenty-three.” There’s a hitch in Koutarou’s voice. “You lost me.” 

“I know...I know your hands,” Asahi says. “I know you love me.” 

“You don’t love me. You don’t even--you barely know me.” 

“Who are you?” Asahi says, voice dropped to a whisper. 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Koutarou says. “Remember? From Fukurodani.” 

“Bokuto-san!” Asahi says. “I remember you. You’re a good friend. You give good hugs.” 

“You always told me that,” Koutarou says, and from the sniffling on the other side of the line Asahi’s pretty sure that he’s full-out sobbing. “Please, please don’t call me that. Please call me Koutarou, please.” 

“Koutarou,” Asahi says, and the name feels so familiar on their lips. 

“I’m moving in with you,” Koutarou says. “Please, say I can. You can’t come home to an empty apartment, not like this.” 

“I’m probably not coming home to an apartment at all. They tell me I’ll be in here for a few weeks, that I screwed up something in my neck and shoulder.” Asahi curls and uncurls their toes, about the only part of them that doesn’t hurt too much to fidget. 

Koutarou laughs, but Asahi can hear him crying. “I went pro, baby.” Baby is a person Asahi can’t remember being. “I’ll move in. I’ll pay your rent. I’ll take care of you. I won’t ask for anything you can’t give me. Just let me stay in your life.” 

The last time they remember seeing Bokuto, when he’d wrapped his arms around Asahi and held them so tightly that they felt like nothing could ever hurt them again. 

Asahi takes a deep breath, and so does Bokuto. Then there’s silence over the line. 

Asahi slowly exhales. 

“Okay.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks forever to my cheerleaders: Kou, Adri, Kia, and Sin Central! Sorry for doing a hit on your heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in between the gaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133473) by [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel)




End file.
